1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a control method therefor in which setting information can be remotely controlled by a user using an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus that displays function assignment keys (shortcut keys) to which desirable functions and processes concerning settings are assigned on a display unit, and that reflects a function or a setting corresponding to a key that is selected by a user is known.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-224696 (JP 2003-224696A) discloses a technique to display shortcut keys, which are the same as that displayed on a control panel of an image processing apparatus, on a remote information processing apparatus, and to make the image processing apparatus execute a function set by the shortcut key from the information processing apparatus.
However, the above-mentioned conventional technique does not consider an action in a case where a user selects a shortcut key displayed on the remote information processing apparatus corresponding to an action that requires a user's manual operation in front of the image processing apparatus.